The Undeniable HateLove
by StarryIdGrl
Summary: These drabbles show Lily's years at Hogwarts, her growing feelings towards James Potter, their relationship, and the restless resentment towards her former best friend, Severus Snape.
1. The Train

"Why?" Lily exclaimed, fighting back the undeniable urge to slap that smug grin off of James Potter's face.

"I think you would know why Evans!" James scoffed, glancing behind him at Sirius for support, "you can come on but Snively can't!"

Lily glared at him, trying desperately to hide her hurt feelings. "Come on Lily..." a gentle hand touched her shoulder.

Lily turned to look at Severus sadly, "I'm sorry Sev..." she muttered.

He shook his head, "Don't worry about him." he glared at James, his eyes fairly burning with anger, "let's just go find a different car." he said.

_Author's Note: _ _My drabbles will be 100 hundred words long (at least until I get bored of that. read and review people!_

_With love,_

_Starry_


	2. Dissention

"Sev..." Lily started but was cut off.

"Lily!" Severus exploded, his face red, "I can't believe you sat with them during Transfiguration yesterday!"

Lily flinched back from the venom in his voice, "where was I supposed to sit!? You sat with your Slytherin friends!"

He glared at her, "well you could have sat with us."

"Fat chance! Those guys scare me!" she turned away him slamming the door to the Great Hall open she marched inside. She looked back and gave him a snide grin before marching over to the Gryffindor Table and sliding onto the bench next to James Potter.

_Author's Note: _

_Hey readers! Second chapter here. I'll have the third one in less than five minutes. I'm being inspired! _


	3. Brewing Hate

"Don't talk to me!" Lily exclaimed, her gaze venomous as she pinned Severus with it, "I can't believe you'd say that to me! I can't believe that after everything we've been through together..." she turned away from him and began to walk briskly away.

"Lily! Stop!"

She turned back and glared, "I've given you my reasons Sev! My blood, muddy or not, is just as red as yours!" she turned around and walked straight into James Potter.

James caught her elbows, "hey... Evans are you okay?" he asked.

She pushed him away, "it's none of your business!" she exclaimed, and left.

_Author's Note:_

_I told you I was being inspired... Read and review people! Or I shall ban you from all of my stories! hiss_

_Starry _


	4. First Kiss

"James... I don't think this is going to work..." Lily murmured, she tried to ignore the devilish grin he gave her as he pointed the wand at Severus.

"Trust me. It'll work just fine."

"But what if you hurt him?!" Lily exclaimed, astounded by his bull-headedness.

James shrugged, "that's what the Hospital Wing is for."

Lily's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open, "are you completely serious?"

He turned to her and placed his hands on her shoulders, "Lily... It's just a reduction spell. If his head shrinks his head shrinks. If it doesn't work... Well... He deserves what he gets."

Lily frowned, "James... I don't want him to get hurt..."

James leaned down so their faces were level, "Evans... Was I the only one there that day? Did you even hear what he called you?"

Lily nodded, "I heard just fine, but he was really sorry and I'm not sure that I didn't just blow the whole thing out of proportion..."

James' carefree smile faded and he gave her a flat look, "are you completely serious?" he asked, quoting her earlier words, "he called you the "M" word Lily! That's unforgivable."

Lily frowned in concentration, "and you swear it won't hurt him?"

James nodded, "I swear."

"Okay..." Lily took a deep breath, "do it."

"Reducto!"

Lily grinned. Trying to hold back the laughter that threatened to escape her tightly pressed lips. Severus just looked so funny! His body was completely out of proportion with his head. And his head was still shrinking in on itself. Beside her James was howling with laughter, not even trying to hold it in. Lily gave Severus a 'you-deserved-it' look, and his eyes narrowed. Stalking over to her he bent his head down so his face was inches from hers. James had gone silent, concentrating on Snape's next words, " filthy mudblood."

Snape was off his feet and flying before he could draw in his next breath. James advanced on him, wand drawn. He left a very pale Lily in his wake. Glancing back he swore and strode over to her, enveloping her in his arms.

She allowed herself to lean against him, drawing strength from his. He tilted her chin up, his mouth inches from hers, "you okay?"

She nodded, her gaze centered on his lips. For some strange reason she wanted James Potter to kiss her. She wanted the arrogant, self-centered boy to press his lips to hers. And she had no idea why. A self assured smile crossed James' lips before he gave her what she wanted.

_Author's Note:_

_It's sooooo long! does happy dance I don't know how many words this is but the sheer length makes me smile._

_Starry _


	5. Fighting Back

Lily pulled away with a startled exclamation and slapped him across the face, her hand connecting with a loud crack. James smile never faded, if anything it widened, "Aww Lily..." She backed away from him, "Don't be like that."

Lily glared at him, "I don't like you!" She exclaimed, vehemently, "I really really don't like you!"

James reached out a hand and flinched when she backed away from it, "Why are you trying to convince, luv? Me, or yourself?"

Snape lay where he had fallen, a completely dumbstruck look on his face, "Lily?"

Lily shook her head and backed away from the both of them, "I don't like you!" She repeated once more, sounding even less sure of herself, "I-I I don't!" She turned and ran, her long robes trailing behind her.

James watched her go and let out a frustrated huff before raking a hand through his hair, further mussing it, "Fuck me..." He muttered quietly and turned to Snape. The fact that Snape's gaze was also trained on Lily seemed to make his temper worse, "Well Snivelly..." He sneered, pointing his wand at the other boy, "Got any last requests before I levitate you outside by your drawers?"

_Author's Note: _

_This is in response to one of my reviewers (my only reviewer.) She had said that Lily wouldn't accept that and I thought, 'Hey... She's right!' So I hastily mended it with my fifth chapter! (Applause)_

_Starry _


End file.
